SaiNaru
by alexgg
Summary: Sai & Naruto start of really bad, what will happen when Naruto decides to learn more about Sai? How will both of them react?
1. Chapter 1

**Okey so here is my first SaiNaru story everyone!  
I tried to keep the charakters personalities but put them in a different enviorment (swedish school enviorment since that is what I'm used to .). This is the first chapter but there will be more!  
Always looking for a good advice so please review!  
// Alex**

**Ch. 1, The meeting.**

Another free period left Naruto walking into the school libary with the trainer Iruka's words ringing through his ears "if you really care for ju-jutsu then read a fricking book and learn about the basics first!". Naruto had never been much for learning from books, but if his sport was on the line, well then he had no other choice but to try and read a little about the sport from a god damed book.

The door was brutaly pushed in by a still angry Naruto and when the noice from the door slamming against the wall echoed through the libary his right hand automatically flew to the back of his head and a loud "sorry, sorry" was heard. To escape the angry glares he was recievning from the other visitors he quickly walked to the bookshelf where the matrial art book's were being kept.

One hand grabbed the first book he saw about Ju-jutsu, then he walked to the end of the libary and sat down at a rectangle shaped table. After about ten minutes of reading his concentration failed him as always and he started to look around the room instead. At first he thought that the room he had enterd was empty but then he heard a noice. It sounded like someone dribbeling on a paper and like always curiosety got the best of him, so he got up to see where the source of the dribbeling was coming from. The sound led him to the other side of a bookshelf, just next to the table he had been sitting at. With the back against the shelf he peeked around the corner to se who was making the noice.

There sat a boy on the floor, with a pale face and pitch black hair. His hands were coverd by black gloves, one hand held a pencill and the other held the back of a paper block in his lap. There were a bunch of different pencill's shatterd on the floor around the boy who also was sitting on the floor. The boy's head was bent over the block so that his face wasn't visable to Naruto and his hand kept on flying around on the paper. Naruto wanting to se what on earth the boy was drawing in the school libary walked over with his back still against the bookself as sneaky as he could. When the picture finally was visable to Naruto the boy shut the paper block together and turned over to Naruto standing there pressed against the bookshelf looking like an idiot.

- Um, hehe ehm hello, I'm Naruto, was all Naruto managed to say after so suddenly being discoverd by the boy.  
- Hello there dickless, the boy said, got up and gracefully gatherd his pencill's in one hand and took the block in the other and headed over to the exit, passing a shocked and speechless Naruto.  
Naruto quickly came back to earth after the rude comment given to him by the taller boy who was camly walking away.

- What?! And just who the hell are you?! Naruto shouted after him and ran a couple steps so that he came next to him, to make him stop he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
- I'm Sai, the boy said with the same platic smile that had been on his pale face the entire time. He took his hand over Naruto's and slung him into the nearest bookshelf, turned around and calmly walked from the scene with his hollow eye's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now the version should be mhm lets say fixed .  
Remember to review, cause I'm always looking for a good advise ^^**

- Who the hell did you pick a fight with this time? Sakura asked as the school nurse stopped Naruto's noseblood from dripping all over the place with some cotton and ice.  
- Nobody sakura-chan, and why do you think it was me who started the fight anyway, Naruto asked with hurt eyes.  
- Well it's alway your fault so why not this time as well?, she answered with her grown up voice trying to be the adult one.  
- Well this time I did nothing, this jerk Sai was sitting in the libary drawing and I was just trying to peek on his painting when he threw me into a bookshelf, Naruto answered deciding to stick with the truth although it was quite embarressing.  
- Sai? Sakura looked puzzled. He's the new kid, I have math with him and he has never been rude or anything at all, sure you didn't get the wrong name?  
- Yes I'm sure, Naruto sighted. He had short black hair, dark eyes and is about half a head taller than me.  
- Eeh, well I'm pretty sure he is a nice kid, always smiling actually, but just to be sure I can keep you company so he doesn't cause you any more trouble if you want to? It's not like you need anymore trouble in your life anyway. Sakura turned away with a hurt look on her face, blaming herself for bringing up the subject once again.  
Naruto responded with an ashamed body posture, bowing his head down." But seriously what kind of a boy am I if I need the company of a girl to keep me safe" Naruto thought to himself. He'd rather have Kiba or even Lee in that case but he hated to see Sakura upset so as always he surenderd to the pink haired girl and said:  
- It's ok, I'll just hang with Kiba or someone else, besides I know a few tricks myself, he just got me by surprice last time, so you don't have to worry about me Sakura-chan.  
- Okey then, well I'll see you around but remember that I'm always willing to help you Naruto! She said smiling as though she had been convinced by his thumb up and walked out from the school nurse office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night when Naruto had came home from school and had explained to his fosterparents through the phone (he lived in his own appartment given to him by his fosterparents) why the school had called them, he started to do some reasearch on the boy named Sai. First he had to look up his name in the school catalog so he had the full name, then he began his research. It took quite a while but after illegaly using his fosterfaders police name he found the boys register.  
Name: Sai Wati.  
Sex: Man.  
Born: 1992 (17 years old), date and location unknown.  
Family: Unknown.  
Lived: Wati orphage, Uni orphage, Senita orphage, Raniba adolescene nursing home, Tumabi adolescene nursing home, Ani adolscene nursing home.  
Currently living: Own appartment at xxx through the social welfare office.  
Crimes: None.  
"What the hell"?! Naruto's thought, family unknown, named after a freaking orphage and so many different homes? No wonder he was such a freak, but no wait, that was no excuse for behaving like a total dick! Naruto was mentaly screaming at himself for pittying the boy for a second there. He himself didn't have a family either though he had a fosterfamily that gave him money and a place to live he had never felt the feeling of love. Had he become a total jackass, NO! He had rised through all the shit that had happend him, all the coldhearted people that had tortured him with not only their eyes and had become a good and happy person. Though sometimes the smile on his face didn't quite match his eyes he was still a good person, he still fought so hard so that the people around him would one day finally acknowlge him! So having that pass was no excause for that shithead Sai Naruto decided after quite some time.  
That night when Naruto fell asleep and wondered off to the world of dreams, his dream had been all about Sai beging for mercy and forgiveness for his prior behaviour.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following week Naruto saw Sai everywhere in school, in the corridors, cafeteria and even through the classroom windows. Was it all his imagination or was Sai really everywhere he set his foot? Had he been there before or had he just recently started to pay attention? There were so many thoughts running through his head that he was more spaced out than normally.  
At the end of the week when Naruto stood in the cue to get some school lunch he felt that burning feeling in his back like so many times before. First he tried to ignore the feeling but after a couple of minutes it felt as though someone was piercing through his back with a knife, slowly but at a steady pace, as if tearing the edges of a wound, seeking for something deep inside of him.  
Eventually he couldn't stand the feeling anymore and glanced over his shoulder. There right behind him the boy sat, alone at a big table staring at him with his pitch black eyes, eyes that revealed nothing. Feeling heat running towards his cheeks he quickly turned his head back forward again and tried to focus on his friends Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Sakura that were all standing in front of him in the cue.  
Then the idiot Kiba noticed the new boy Sai sitting all by himself and headed towards him with his tray, of course the fatass chouji followed. Sakura threw a quick glance at Naruto who tried to head towards a different table but when Kiba shouted at him he nerviously began to drift towards the table where everybody were sitting, including sai. Shikamaru raised an eyebrown at Narutos behavior but keept quiet although making a notice in his mind to keep an eye on the new boy since Naruto seemed quite unwilling to sit at the same table as him. Hinata only fidgeted but sat down at the table at the same time as Sakura, the last person to occupy the table was Naruto. Everybody gave a quick presentation on themself and when it was Naruto's turn he loudly said:  
- Well I'm Naruto, but I guess you already knew that you scumbag.  
This was when Sakura once again played the adult one and stopped the approaching fight with some joke and a hard kick at Naruto's leg under the table. Pretty soon everybody seemed to forget Naruto's introducion. Throughout the entire lunch hour Naruto, as stubborn as he is, kept quiet only focusing on the boy who sat at the other end of the table, Sai. On his face a smile was placed, it looked false as always and made Naruto feel sick to his stomach. His eyes were slightly open but still closed enough to reveal nothing of his true feelings that should have been reflected inside those eyes. How anybody could behave like this, lying right up faces of his friends made him feel like punching that lying face. But what made him feel miserable was the fact that Sai had pretended to know nothing about him, not even remembering the fight that had been between them.

On friday Naruto suddenly remembered that he was supposed to have learned all about ju-jutsu till the weekend so on the long break that he had every friday after lunch he went to the libary once more, this time hopefully without disstractions he thought to himself.  
Since he wasn't in a bad mood this day he thoughtfully picked out one of the materialarts books that was about his beloved sport. Naruto found himself a quiet spot in the libary and was for once lost in what he was reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There he is", Sai thought. He had had lunch with Naruto and his friends and had succesfully ignored the boy during the entire lunch, but when Naruto had run off after lunch he had followed him into the libary once again. This time I won't let him get me by suprise, he thought. Although he had a sickening feeling running through his entire body from last time and how he had acted, he knew that it was for the best, or at least that's what he belived. For there to be a person to make him have these feelings and on top of that a boy was reason enough for him to avoid him, but why was all of his attemps futile? Once again he was running after him, like it always had been since the first day he had seen Naruto. Now here he was sitting two tables behind him filling his paper block with another drawing of him. Suddenly the boy in front of him jumped of the chair and appeard directly before of him, "shit he noticed me" was all Sai managed to think.  
- Please tell me why the fuck you keep ignoring me but at the same time follow me? Naruto asked with his angry eyes piercing through Sai. "How could this boy be so straight foward"? Sai began to wonder.  
- I'm glad that you manage to confess your paranoia to someone, though I must inform you that that is not the case here. Sai answerd keeping a straight face with a small smile like how he used to practice in front of the mirror, all alone in his small room, barely even seeing his reflection on the mirror due to the darkness. Getting lost in his own thoughts he shrugged to get the feeling away, how was it that this boy managed to make him feel?  
- What the hell, you fuck face?! I see you around me all the time, but whenever there's someone around you always bail to stand up to yourself and keep quiet, right?!  
Sai, not feeling like himself did something he never thought he would, he leaned forward and gently let his hand stroke against the hot skin of Narutos arm and whispered:  
- But theres a reason to all of that.  
As soon as those words had left his pale lips he was on his feet and through the door leading out of the libary.


End file.
